Miraculous: Love and Lies
by Therealgamehero
Summary: A thief named Chat Noir has emerged in Paris, and detective Marinette Dupain-Cheng is on the case. But will her feelings for a witness get in the way? Will the feelings of others towards her interfere?


A birthday gift for one of my closest friends, Aelindsong. A little thief AU that she came up with. I love ya Song, and I hope you enjoy this.

 **MIRACULOUS: LOVE AND LIES**

The same calling card. The same forced entry that somehow managed to not set off any of the alarms in the museum. Not to mention, same MO. A cat themed figure recently dug up in Egypt. The artifact was extremely valuable due to it being one of the few artifacts discovered in Egypt since the discovery of Tutankhamun's tomb. It was valued to be completely priceless, one of a kind, and now it was gone. Stolen the same way all the other artifacts were stolen. Forced entry, dead cameras, and the same black calling card with a green paw print.

The second Marinette had seen the small card, she knew exactly what it meant. Chat Noir had struck again. The thief had managed to get away with five different artifacts, all in the last month. Each artifact was cat themed, each one priceless, each one gone without a single clue. Marinette was both impressed and angry.

While it was amazing that someone could manage to get into the Louvre without a trace, it was angering for the person who has to capture the thief. Marinette let out a long sigh as she stared at the small black card in the display case, knowing that the chief was not going to be happy about this, which made her not happy. She didn't want to deal with the lecture she as going to get.

"Did you find anything," Sabrina said as she walked up with some coffee, handing Marinette a cup.

"Well seeing as this stupid cat hasn't left any clues before, then you can probably guess," Marinette said as she took her cup.

"What about the footage from the security cameras," Sabrina said.

"Blank as always," Marinette said. She let out a sigh, "you always made being an officer sound fun when you described your dad back in College and Lycee."

"I also said it was hard work," Sabrina said, "especially for detectives."

"Yeah, well at least I'm up to the challenge," Marinette said as she sipped some of her coffee, "you manage to find any witnesses?"

"What do you think?"

Marinette let out a small huff, "I think that no matter how much we plan ahead, we're always two steps behind. We have every place with anything that matches Chat Noir's MO on high security, yet he somehow knows every bit of security and disables it."

"And he always slips in without a trace," Sabrina added, "like a ghost in the wind, or a shadow in the night."

"Or a pain in my ass," Marinette said, "we've spent weeks trying to find this guy, it's starting to get irritating."

"Nothing like this ever is," someone said behind them. Both spun around to see a tall man unbuttoned shirt with a Jagged Stone shirt underneath. His hair was black with light blue tips.

"..Um," Marinette said, jumping back at the excitement, "w-who are you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry," the man said, "my name is Luka Couffaine. I work here... well, not specifically here. There's a section dedicated to music history on the the side of the museum. I just came here to check out what happened."

"This area is off limits to civilians y'know," Sabrina said, crossing his arms, "we can't have just anyone he..."

"It's f-f-fine Sabrina," Marinette said, staring at the stranger, "he's an employee at the museum, maybe he can tell us something."

Sabrina looked at her partner, not quite understanding what was going through Marinette's head breaking protocol like that, but came to a quick realization when she saw the light shade of pink on Marinette's cheeks, "oh... well, I suppose he can be here since he has some relevance to the case." Sabrina gently nudged Marinette's arm, "I'm gonna go see how the investigation is coming along with some of the other officers, why don't you 'question' our newest witness."

"Wait," Marinette said as Sabrina, but Sabrina had somehow managed to get out their line of sight already. She always was good at disappearing when she needed to.

"So, you have any questions," Luka said.

"Uh, no," Marinette said, "I mean, yes. Well, not at the moment, but I would like to be with you... I MEAN, I want to take you home... I MEAN, I want to to take you back for questioning later... when I actually have some questions to ask you."

Luka laughed, causing Marinette to be a bit disheartened and looked at her shoes. "Oh," Luka said, putting the back of his hands to his chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just... I'm always bad with words. I'm better with music and lyrics then talking, I can put more heart into it."

"You're a musician?"

"Uh, yeah," Luka said, rubbing the back of his neck, "it's why I run the music history section, I know a lot about music and such. But I also play Guitar and sing."

"Fascinating," Marinette said, her blush still not dying down, "perhaps you could demonstrate for me at some point."

"Maybe when you ask me those questions," Luka said, "I'd be happy to invite you over to listen."

"I-I'd like that," Marinette said.

Luka smiled, "alright, I look forward to it... um... I'm sorry, I don't think I ever got your name."

"Oh," Marinette said, "right. I'm m-m-Marinette."

"Well m-m-Marinette," Luka said, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Marinette said, covering her face a bit so Luka wouldn't see her blush. He turned around and walked away, Marinette giving a light wave as he walked away.

"Wow," Sabrina said as she walked back up, "I haven't seen you get all flustered around a guy since..."

"Don't say it," Marinette said, "I spent a lot of time forgetting about him, I would not like to have him brought up."

"Right," Sabrina said, staring at her shoes, "sorry about that."

"It's fine. We better get back to the station, I'm sure the chief will want to hear about what we found."

"Or lack there of."

Marinette let out a sigh, "don't remind me. You want to tell him, or should I?"

"He likes me more," Sabrina said, "I'll take the hit for your sake."

"Thanks," Marinette said,"now let's go. The two girls walked past all the officer's, talking about lunch ad their case as they made their way back to their car. As they walked away, they didn't notice him. Him watching them from when they entered, watching them until they left. They never noticed him once, and definitely didn't notice when he got so frustrated that he punched punched the wall so hard it cracked.

 **o0o**

"DAMN IT," Adrien shouted, throwing some random cat trinket he stole across the room, "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" He was angry beyond belief. "WHO WAS HE!? WHY WAS HE TALKING WITH HER!?" He grabbed something else he stole and threw it. She should be noticing him. She should be paying attention to him, he was the thief, she was the detective, it was literally her job to pay attention to him, not some pretty boy with a guitar. Who does this Luka guy think he is?

Adrien may have regretted ignoring Marinette when they went to school together, but now he couldn't help but be crazy for her. She was always beautiful, always smart, always creative. Damn, why didn't he love her the way he does now a couple years back, then he could've reciprocated those feelings. Why did Chloe force him away from her all the time, some friend. Now he was in love with her in every sense of the word, and she wouldn't even look his way.

All because of Chloe. All because she told him that he needed to avoid Marinette. All because he listened to Chloe, he rejected the now love of his life. Why had he been such an idiot?

He banged his head on the wall. He grabbed another cat artifact and threw it across the room, angry with himself more than anything now. Angry at his own stupidity. And Chloe, but he was always angry with her nowadays. Now, all he wanted was her attention, but no one wants to give their attention to the guy who rejected your feelings.

He wanted her attention, but she didn't want to see him, so he came up with a new plan. The second he found out she was a detective, he became the kind of person a detective would pay attention to, a thief. He got some old black clothes together, he got some green glasses, and he created a persona, Chat Noir. Not the perfect plan, but it worked, she certainly had noticed him. But now he was here.

This stupid Luka asshole was ruining everything, taking her away. He couldn't allow it. He couldn't allow some stupid, dyed hair, guitar playing, emo jerk ruin this for him. He had worked too hard to get the attention he has now. He had known Marinette for years, even if they were on bad terms now, but she had just met this Luka guy. He couldn't stand her falling for some guy she didn't know at all. Adrien couldn't allow it.

What could he do though? As much as he didn't like this Luka guy, he didn't like the idea of 'getting rid of him'. He could just steal all of Luka's stuff. Nah, that wouldn't prove anything. He couldn't just embarrass Luka, he needed to prove he was better than Luka, prove he was better at everything, prove that he was the best person out there.

And he might have a crazy idea how.

 **o0o**

"For the thousandth time Alya," Marinette said into her phone, "the police's official statement is no comment."

"Aw come on girl," Alya said, "you gotta have something you're willing to tell me. A couple exclusive details, some juicy tips, something I can tell the people of Paris."

"Alya, I could lose my job if anyone finds out I gave you that kind of information."

"I promise I won't give your name."

"No means no Alya."

Alya let out a groan on the other end of the call, "and here I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, but I'm also a detective who likes her job, so the official statement is no comment."

Alya let out another groan, "great, this means I'm gonna have to do the same old boring news. Why can't we ever have anything interesting happen in Paris?"

"Not my fault life isn't like all those comic books you read," Marinette said with a smile, "maybe you should focus less on superheroes and fantasy and more on actual work."

"FIIIIIIIINE," Alya groaned out, "I'll call you later, i gotta finish writing this stupid boring story for the news tomorrow. It's all I'm gonna have unless..."

"No Alya."

"Alright alright, can't blame a girl for trying."

"I gotta go," Marinette said, "have to question a witness."

"Ooh, are you talking about your date with that pretty boy musician."

Marinette was so happy that they were on a voice call, otherwise Alya might see the way her face went bright red. "I-i-it's not a date, it's questioning. Who even told you about that?"

"Your partner," Alya said, "while she was as stingy on the case details as you are, she was completely happy to tell me about your latest love interest."

"Remind me to kill her the next time I see her."

"Noted, now have fun on your date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Marinette yelled into her phone, but Alya had already hung up.

Marinette sighed as she pocketed her phone. Why did Alya always have to be so stubborn? And why did she assume every time Marinette was meeting a guy was a date? All she was doing was meeting a witness for questioning... at his home... and then he might play her a song... but it wasn't a date.

Okay, maybe it was kinda a date. It wasn't anything romantic though, just something friendly. Friends can go on dates. Yeah, it was a friend date. Although they weren't really friends. Okay, maybe it was a but if a romantic thing, but she wasn't going to let it show. She needed to maintain some semblance of professionalism though, she still had a job to do. She'll ask him for everything that he knew, then she could afford to be off duty for the rest of the night. Whatever happens after that happens.

Marinette had to admit, she was a little giddy. She hadn't been on a date since... god, she couldn't even remember how long it's been. She could use this honestly. But she needed to do her job first, then she could enjoy her date.

She walked up to the apartment complex and walked up to the door number that Luka had given her over the phone. She gave the door a small knock and waited. She could hear Luka moving around on the other side of the door.

He opened the door slowly, Marinette letting out a giant blush when she saw him and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Sorry," Luka said, rubbing his eyes, "I kinda dozed... MARINETTE!" He quickly hid behind the door to hide the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, "I... I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Marinette was speechless, a bit taken aback by how muscular and toned Luka was. She felt like she should be saying something, but words seemed to completely escape her at the moment. It felt like, in that moment, she had completely forgotten the French language.

"Give me a sec," Luka said, "I'll make myself look a little better." He slipped back in and closed the door. Marinette continued to stare at the door as if Luka was still there, mouth agape. She couldn't move, she was still baffled by Luka without a shirt. It was a thing of beauty in her mind.

Luka opened the door again, this time actually wearing a shirt. "Sorry about that," Luka said, "I thought you were a friend of mine. I probably wouldn't have answered the door shirtless if I had known it was you. I kinda dozed off and lost track of time." Marinette was still at a loss for words. She hadn't even taken in what was happening now, was still focused on the moment of Luka shirtless. "Um, Marinette," Luka said, snapping his fingers a bit, "you in there?"

Marinette shook her head a bit to snap herself out of her trance, "Uh, yeah. Sorry, was... was a bit lost in thought."

"It's okay," Luka said, "I tend to kinda lose myself in thought a lot too." He gestured to the inside of the apartment, "would you like to come in?"

"Uh... yeah," Marinette said. Luka led her into the apartment to a small living area with a couch, coffee table, and a small TV.

"Sorry the place is a bit of a mess," Luka said, grabbing a few empty cans and taking them to a recycling bin in the corner. Marinette didn't understand what he meant, his house seemed fairly clean, save a couple empty soda cans here and there. At least Marinette knew that he cared about cleanliness to apologize for the smallest bit of uncleanliness, she kinda liked that.

Marinette kept looking around the room, taking everything in. There were posters for various musicians along the wall, several guitars hanging on hooks in the corner (although there was an empty hook in the center of them all which seemed strange), and collection of guitar picks off to the side.

"Would you care for a drink," Luka said as he walked into a room Marinette assumed was a kitchen, "I have soda, wine..."

"I'm fine," Marinette said, "maybe later."

"Right," Luka said, sitting back down with a soda, "so... what do you want to do?"

"Well," Marinette said, "I... I..." Marinette knew there was something she needed to do, but it seemed to have slipped her mind completely. What was it? There was absolutely no trace of what it was left in her memory. Maybe it wasn't that important.

"I... I did want to hear your music," Marinette finally said, completely forgetting that she actually did have a job that she needed to do, "you said you could play, right?"

"Yeah," Luka said, walking over to the wall with the hanging guitars, "I've been playing guitar most of my life. My sister and I have been playing together ever since we were kids."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah," Luka said, scanning the guitars, "our mother was a big music buff, Juleka and I just happened to pick up on from being around her for so long."

"Wait, Juleka," Marinette said questioningly, "like Juleka Couffaine?"

"Yeah," Luka said, continuing to scan the guitars, "you know her?"

"Yeah, she was in my classes for years. We were actually really good friends."

"Wow, what a coincidence. I'm actually a bit surprised I didn't meet you sooner with that being the case." He made a face at his guitar hooks, "weird."

"What is it," Marinette said, getting up to look at the guitar hooks with Luka.

"My favorite guitar," Luka said, running his fingers over the empty guitar hook, "it's normally right here, but it's not on it's hook." He scratched the back of his neck, "maybe I took it to the shop so it could be cleaned or something?"

"I don't know why you're asking me, I don't even know what it looks like."

Luka laughed, "fair enough." He took one of the other guitars off the hook, "I was really hoping to show it off. It's a limited edition Jagged Stone guitar, was barely able to order before they sold out."

"You like Jagged Stone too?"

"He's the best rocker in the world." Luka walked over to his pick collection, "I managed to collect a lot of picks from his concerts and online." He picked one up and handed it to Marinette, "I've collected a lot of his merch and stuff over the years."

Marinette spun the pick in her hand. On one side it had a Jagged Stone's initials written like they were made of lightning in a shining black, on the other was a picture of Jagged Stone strumming his guitar in an intense fashion. The end had a silver point. "This is awesome," Marinette said as she spun the pick in her hands some more.

"You can have it if you want," Luka said as he took one of the other guitars off the hook.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Luka said, "you seem to really like it, might as well keep it."

"Thank you," Marinette said as she put the pick in her pocket, "this is amazing."

"It's the least I could give you," Luka said as he strung the guitar over his shoulder.

Marinette couldn't help but smile at the gift. It may have been small, but it still meant a lot to her.

"Your heart sounds happy," Luka said, "I can hear it."

Marinette looked confused, "hear... my heart?

"Yeah," Luka said, "I can read people really well. Sometimes, so well I can tell how people feel in their heart." He slowly strummed a chord on his guitar, "it kinda sounds like this." He closed his eyes and slowly strummed the guitar, playing a lovely melody. Marinette closed her eyes and listened, taking in the music. It was soothing and heartfelt, making Marinette smile even more.

Luka ended his short melody and both of them opened their eyes. "That was... That was beautiful," Marinette said as Luka put the guitar back on it's hook.

"It was just what I heard from your heart," Luka said, "I simply played what it was singing."

"Oh yeah," Marinette said, "and what do you hear from my heart now."

Luka looked at her for a bit, "I hear... love."

"And that is how I feel," Marinette said. Marinette felt her heart legitimately throb. She was in love, but she wasn't sure if Luka felt the same way. Marinette closed her eyes, "you know, I haven't felt like this in a long time, not since college honestly. I think... I'm in lov..."

She was cut off by a soft press against her lips. She opened her eyes to see Luka had leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She was cught off guard for a second, but slowly closed her eyes again and leaned into the kiss. It was soft and sweet, loving. Marinette truly felt... happy in that moment, in a way she had never really felt.

After what felt like an eternity, Luka finally pulled away from Marinette. "I... I'm sorry," Luka said, "I just... looking at you made me really want to..." Marinette was the one to cut him off with a kiss. They held this kiss a bit longer than the last.

Marinette finally pulled away, savoring the breath between their lips, "don't apologize. I'd be lying if I say if I said that I didn't want that from the second I met you."

Luka laughed, "I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same when I met you."

Marinette laughed, "well seeing as we both wanted this, maybe we should keep going."

"Lets."

Both of them leaned back in for another kiss, savoring every moment that their lips touched.

 **o0o**

Marinette had spent a couple of hours with Luka, a mix of talking, kissing, and more music. It was almost painful to leave Luka like she did, but she did have work in the morning so she was going to need to sleep. As Marinette finally decided to leave, they said their goodbyes and had one more kiss before Marinette finally left. Once Marinette was out the door and out of Luka's sight, she started to dance as she walked. She couldn't believe it, first date and it had gone so well. She hadn't expected a kiss on the first date, and maybe they did rush everything a bit, but Marinette was still on cloud nine from it all in order to care.

To think, they met all because she was working on a case. She was really wondering why more of her cases weren't like this, maybe then she would have gone on more dates if they were. Then again, maybe it was just this case, maybe it was just Chat Noir. If it was she would thank him after capturing... him... CHAT NOIR!

She completely forgot she needed to ask Luka questions about Chat Noir, she was so caught up in her date that she completely forgot. She knew Luka probably didn't know much, but she was taught at the academy to never overlook even the tiniest clue and some of the cases her and Sabrina solved. She banged her head against the wall, angry about her dumb mistake.

She couldn't go back now, she had already left and said goodbyes and gave Luka a goodbye kiss. It would be ridiculous if she went back now, ridiculous and embarrassing. And what if she forgot again, got distracted by Luka and just let her mind wander, she could never get the answers she needs. She banged her head against the wall again. If she couldn't stay focused while she worked, she'd never catch Chat Noir."

"What's the matter Princess?"

Marinette spun around and looked up at the sound of the new voice. On top of a roof, there was a man in a black leather jacket with a green cat paw. He was wearing black jeans with a long belt that wrapped around with the end going down to the ground in a tail like fashion. He had a black beanie with cat ears and wore green sunglasses with black rims. The second she saw him, Marinette knew he was. From the black attire to the cat themed clothes, she knew this was who she was looking for.

"You're him right," Marinette called up to him, "you're Chat Noir."

"Guilty as charged," he said with a bow, "I'm glad we finally get to meet Detective Dupain-Cheng."

"What do you want?"

Chat Noir laughed, "I thought that was obvious." He walked over to the ledge of the roof and sat down, "I wanted to meet you Princess."

"Don't call me Princess," Marinette said, "what did you mean you want to meet me?"

"Well, that's a little bit of a strange question to answer," Chat said, standing back up and pacing around, "to put it simply, I'm a bit infatuated with you."

"You're... infatuated... with me?"

"I'll admit," Chat said, "I'm a love struck kitten. Have been for a little while, but I could never get close to you as myself, so I made a persona a detective would have to pay attention to."

"A thief."

"The worlds best thief," Chat exclaimed, "one that no one would ignore, especially you."

"So in order to gain the attention of an officer, you became the one thing officers are trained to hate and stop."

"It worked didn't it," Chat said, spinning his tail, "you're certainly paying attention to me now, how else would we be having this conversation?"

"I've had enough of this," Marinette said as she pulled out her handgun and pointed it up at Chat Noir, "I don't care what you think of me, you're still a criminal and you're under arrest."

Chat Noir made tsk sound, "I'm afraid I can't do that. We can't be together if I'm behind bars."

"We can't be together now," Marinette said, "I wouldn't date a criminal, and even if I would, I'm currently seeing someone at the moment."

That seemed to make Chat angry, "who cares about him? He's just some pretty boy rock star wannabe, anyone can do what he does." He turned over and picked something up. Marinette could immediately tell what it was, a limited edition Jagged Stone guitar.

"You stole that from Luka," Marinette said.

"I stole it for you," Chat said as he strung the guitar over his shoulder, "I stole it to prove that blue haired nobody has nothing on me, I even learned guitar just so I could play it for you." Chat slowly strummed a few chords, playing a soft slow melody. It was actually quite lovely, but Marinette didn't let that distract her.

"Don't try to pull one over on me," Marinette said, not breaking her determination, "I'm not going to date some thief. I care about this city and I can't let you keep stealing from it."

Chat stopped playing, "Maybe I need to show you I'm not the bad guy."

"But you are."

"But I'm not," Chat said, "I just wanted to be noticed by a lovely little princess, that's all."

"Don't call me Princess," Marinette repeated, "and you sure picked the worse way to show that you're not the bad guy."

"Then I'll prove it to you," Chat said, taking off the guitar and setting it on the ground, "I'll prove that I'm not the bad guy."

"You wanna prove it, turn yourself in."

Chat laughed, "still can't do that, but I will do some good, purely for you Princess."

Marinette didn't bother to tell him not to correct him when he called her Princess, "and how exactly do you intend to do that?"

"If I tell you that, it'd ruin the surprise."

Chat turned around and began to walk away. "FREEZE," Marinette yelled, raising her gun a little higher, "one more step and I will shoot."

"Shoot and I won't be the bad guy," Chat said, not turning back to face her, "imagine what headlines would say if a detective shot an unarmed man, I'm sure they'd have a field day."

Marinette hated that he was right. She slowly lowered her weapon, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Chat. "Smart move," he said, walking away, "I'll see you around Princess." He turned and gave her a smile, "I truly look forward to seeing you again."

Chat ran off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Marinette wasn't going to be able to catch him, not with the way he was moving. She put her gun back in it's holster and watched as Chat ran off into the distance, cursing herself as he ran away.

 **o0o**

When Marinette showed up to work the next day, she did not talk about her encounter with Chat Noir the night before. She knew the way her co workers were and she would prefer for them to not jump to conclusions. It was better to keep this to herself for now, at least until it was relevant enough to the case for her to bring it up. She honestly didn't want to think about it, but she was completely unable to stop thinking about Chat Noir.

She knew he was trying to manipulate her, he had to be. There was no way the most notorious criminal in all of Paris was actually in love with a detective. Even if he was, she had a job to do and she couldn't let his petty crush get in the way of her duties.

But what if he was telling the truth? What if he was actually serious about being a better person? He certainly had some skills, maybe even connections around the city, if he was telling the truth, maybe he could be an asset to her.

No. He was just a thief, nothing more, nothing less. He was just trying to get in her head, just trying to throw her off guard so she wasn't ready for his next heist. He was just a crafty thief who'll do anything to throw her off her game.

"MARINETTE," Sabrina basically yelled as she ran up to where Marinette was.

"Hey Sabrina," Marinette said, messing with some of the papers on her desk, "listen, I know you want to hear everything about my date, and yes it was a date, but I really..."

"It's not that," Sabrina said, "I mean, I do care about that, but there's something more important right now."

"Something more important than you prying into my love life and reporting it to Alya?"

"Very," Sabrina said, "like extremely, more than you can ever imagine, like super ultra mega..."

"Sabrina," Marinette cut off, not turning away from her papers, "if it's so important, maybe you should get to it."

"It's Chat Noir."

Marinette sprung up from her desk and looked at Sabrina, "WHAT!? He stole something again?" Marinette knew it, she knew he was lying, she knew he was trying to manipulate her, and he couldn't even wait a day before stealing something el...

"He didn't steal anything," Sabrina said, surprising Marinette, "he actually did the exact opposite."

"He did... the opposite?"

"He returned it," Sabrina said, "he returned everything he stole."

Marinette froze at the words. It took her a minute or two to come to her senses. "Where... where are they?"

"We have them in the evidence room," Sabrina said, "a couple of forensic guys are..."

Marinette didn't bother letting Sabrina finish, taking off for the evidence room as fast as she could. She tore through and found where the evidence for her case was.

It was all there, every little artifact that he had stole. He actually returned the artifacts, he returned all of them. While Marinette wasn't an expert, she could truly tell that these were the authentic artifacts. He had returned each and every artifact, but why?

Marinette kept examining them, hoping to find something worth interest. After a little bit, she found what she was looking for, but not in a way she expected. Sticking out between the cracks of one of the artifacts was a small small black card with a green cat paw on it. Marinette pulled it out and examined it. It was the same as all the other calling cards, save one small detail. Unlike the other calling cards, Chat had written something on the back of this one:

 _Told you I could be good Princess_

He wasn't trying to bluff her out, he wasn't trying to trick her to catch her off guard, he was genuine, He actually had feelings for her and was trying to impress her. First he needed her attention, now he has ad he's going to be the hero.

Marinette was a bit taken aback by the gesture, he actually wanted to try and change for her. He actually wanted to be better for her. He... he was in love with her and she... did she feel the same?

No, she couldn't, she had Luka. But Chat really did care, and she couldn't deny how she was feeling about Chat at the moment. She... she liked both of them. Was that allowed? She was so confused.

"Hey," Sabrina said from behind her, "you okay? You look a bit confused."

"Uh... yeah," Marinette said, "just... a bit lost in thought."

"Well come on," Sabrina said, "the chief wants to talk to us."

"Alright," Marinette said. Her and Sabrina left the evidence room, Marinette following behind her partner, lost in thought.

She couldn't shake the thought of Chat all day, the way he actually returned the artifacts just for Marinette, it really got to her. But then there was Luka, he was so talented, amazing, and kind, not to mention not a criminal.

Maybe her and Chat could just be friends while she dated Luka, maybe she could give Chat a shot, maybe she should arrest Chat and just move on with her life. It was all so confusing to her, but she knew one thing was certain.

She definitely cared about Luka, but she definitely cared about Chat too.

"This... this is not gonna be good for me."

 **END**

Once again, Happy birthday Song, I hope you were able to enjoy this little drabble I whipped together.


End file.
